


Follow Your Heart

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's self-loathing, F/M, Minor Character Deaths, as in canon, hunting injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Simple Man interpreted with Supernatural characters.





	Follow Your Heart

“CAAAAAAS!” Mary’s heart clenched as she heard the desperation and grief in her oldest son’s voice. She dropped the book she had been holding and rushed through the library to the war room, with Cas close behind her as he appeared from the hall. **  
**

She hated herself for being relieved that her son’s looked relatively unharmed. Dean had some cuts and bruises while  Sam had clearly taken a blow to the head, but they were fine. Y/N, on the other hand, didn’t seem fine.

Mary watched her son’s lower Y/N to the floor. Sam stepped away to give Cas room, but Dean didn’t move from her side. Even from a few feet away, Mary could see the tears in his eyes. Never in the short time she had known him had she seen her oldest like this. Like a small broken boy, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him. Sam placed a calming hand on her arm and gently shook his head when she looked up at him.

The distance between her and her first born in that moment were killing her, but Sam knew him better. Mary trusted her youngest to know what was best.

Dean didn’t take his eyes off of her. His hand gently pushed her hair out of her face, and he let it rest on her neck.

“Save her.” He looked up at the angel who was now kneeling down on the other side of her lifeless body. Dean’s words sounded more like a prayer than a command, and Castiel just frowned and nodded.

He put his hand over her forehead, and her body lit up as Dean pulled away momentarily. Mary’s heart broke with her son as she saw him starting to panic when Y/N didn’t open her eyes. His hands wandered over her body where her injuries had been without really touching her. His eyes moving fast from limb to limb, finally landing on her face. His hand cupped her cheek, and he let out a relieved sigh. Mary knew that meant she was alive.

“She is not waking up.” Dean looked to his friend who laid a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder. “She was hurt badly Dean. She is resting. Y/N will be fine.”

Dean let out a breath, he had been holding before thanking the angel.

“Are you two okay?” Mary looked from Dean to Sam, reaching out to touch his head, but he flinched away with a grimace. Mary’s heart ached. She wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, or even better, for none of them ever to get hurt ever again. Sam quickly forced a smile. “We’re fine, Mom. There were two shapeshifters. They don’t usually work in pairs, so they caught us off guard. Y/N took the worst of it.”

“Cas can heal you too. Right?” Mary looked from son to son and then to the angel, who nodded. “Of course Mary.”

Cas reached out to touch Dean, but he pushed the angel’s hand away. “I’ll be fine Cas. Help Sam. I’ll get her to her room.” Dean collected Y/N’s body into his arms, careful to support her neck as he began carrying her through the Bunker and towards the hall.

“Dean!” Mary scolded, wanting to make sure her son was truly fine before he left the room, but Sam’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“He is fine. He’s had worse,” Sam assured his mom and smiled at her genuinely this time when her eyes found this. “He needs to be with Y/N right now.”

“And she will tell him to let me heal him, when she wakes up.” Cas added before placing two fingers on Sam’s forehead and the bump on his head disappeared.

“Well that takes care of the concussion.” Sam leaned down and kissed Mary’s cheek. “I still need a shower and some shut eye. Goodnight Mom.” Sam nodded a thank you to the angel before he disappeared down the hallway towards his room.

***

A few hours later the Bunker lay quiet. Cas and Mary were sitting across from each other in the library in a comfortable silence. Mary was having a hard time focusing on reading. Her mind was with her oldest son. He was still hurt, but that was not what bothered her. He and Sam had been hunting for a long time before she re-entered their lives and she had no doubt in her mind that Sam was right when he said his brother could handle a few bumps and bruises.

What worried her was the change she had seen in her strong but kind hearted son. He had looked so broken and helpless when he was holding Y/N in his arms. Something Mary had never seen in him before. Not even when she had just come back into his life and Sam had been missing. Dean was a fighter. He always pushed through regardless of what was going on, but tonight he had looked defeated. When he had thought Y/N was gone, it looked like a part of him had gone with her.

Mary fought back the tears. She knew that feeling. Holding her dead husband in her arms. Feeling like her world was ending, wanting nothing more than for him to wake up, and if not, die with him. Making the deal that had changed her then unborn sons’ lives forever and ending her own 10 years later. Still, knowing what she knew now, she wasn’t sure she could chance that decision. Without that deal, she wouldn’t have gotten 10 years with her husband, and her sons would never have born.

Mary took a deep breath as she recognized the same type of  love she still had for John mirrored in her son’s eyes when he had looked at Y/N. She put down her book and looked at Cas, smiling when she realized he was already waiting for her to speak. He sat with his hands folded over the book he was no longer reading. Waiting.

“Dean is he…” Mary started, and Cas finished her sentence making her smile again.

“Still awake. Yes. But he is fine. He is watching over her,” Cas answered truthfully, knowing without having to look through the door. He felt him. Not praying, not really. Wishing. Hoping. Willing her to get better. Even if it was not needed. Cas knew he wasn’t going to take his eyes of her for the rest of the night. He knew Dean trusted him, when he Cas had told him she was healed, but he also knew Dean needed to see it with his own eyes. He wouldn’t rest until she opened hers. Until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was safe.   

“He is fond of her,” Mary concluded silently, and Cas just nodded. Mary sat quietly waiting for Cas to start speaking, to find the words she could tell by his frown he was searching for. She prepared herself for what the angel could have to tell her. She knew he had been through much with her sons. She didn’t know their entire story, but she could see the trust and love that lied between the three hunters and the angel. The were a family.

“Dean is a hunter. It is who he always was. I know it is not what you wanted for your sons, but it is who they are. Dean especially.  As hard as it is on him, as much as he has lost, hunting is still who he is. It is what he is good at. Dean is a hero,” Cas stated without blinking, and Mary’s heart swelled with pride. She hated that the life, her life, had found and swallowed her boys in her absence, but the men they had become made her proud. The man her oldest son had become. Strong. Caring. Loyal. Still able to put a smile on other’s faces despite the horrors he must have seen. Still able to smile himself. Still capable of showing so much love and affection towards the people around him.

Cas took a deep breath and started telling Mary of how he had first met Dean, of the first time he had laid eyes on him. He told her of Dean torturing souls in Hell after enduring 30 years of torture himself. He told her how he had stood up against Heaven and Hell. How he had fought the angels and the Devil and won. How he had given everything for his brother. How Cas had betrayed him, and how Dean still had found it in him to forgive him. He told her of Purgatory, of Gadreel, of the Mark, and of Amara.

Mary fought back her tears as she listened. So much pain and loss. He had lost everyone close to him. His dad, his surrogate parent Bobby, whom she had never met, but by the way Cas talked of him, she was eternally grateful to the man. He had lost friends, even Cas once or twice, and he had lost his brother. It wasn’t fair on either of them, and it was no wonder Dean had been close to panic when he thought he was going to lose another friend.

Friend. Mary couldn’t help but wonder if that was all she was. Y/N and Dean seemed close. In a different way than she was with Sam. Still, Mary had seen nothing to indicate Y/N and Dean were more to each other than friends. Something, a mother’s instinct maybe, told her that her son wanted there to be more, even if he seemed scared to admit it. Y/N was a smart, beautiful woman, and Mary could see what Dean saw in her. Mary wanted her son to be happy. She chewed her lip for a few seconds as the angel watched her. Waiting as she took in everything he had just told her. Waiting as Mary formed her next question in her mind.

“You say this life is who he has become,” Mary changed Cas’ words slightly like most humans would, but the angel didn’t object. He just looked at her calmly, letting her finish. “I believe you when you say he is good at it. I know he is a hero, but it means the world to me to hear you say that. Still I need to know if he is happy?”

Cas sent her a sad smile that made Mary’s heart break a little. “With you, Sam, and Y/N all here I think he is happier than he has been in a long time. I know he still dreams of a normal life sometimes.”

Cas’ words made Mary’s heart shatter as she saw herself in her son in that moment. Cas smiled at her again and nodded as if to say she was right, that Dean was like her in many ways. Mary wasn’t sure how to feel about his silent admission, but Cas also didn’t give her time to think of it before continuing.

“He realised a long time ago that completely normal isn’t something that he is going to have. Still, Y/N,” Cas paused, and Mary leaned forward, resting her hand over the angel’s to reassure him he wasn’t betraying Dean by talking to her.

Cas took a deep breath and continued. “He loves her. She could be his happiness. His normal.” Cas looked Mary straight in the eyes as he spoke now. “He is just afraid of showing her. Dean blames himself for so much. He doesn’t see all the good he has done, but he remembers all the mistakes he has ever made. He doesn’t think he deserves her. He doesn’t think he deserves that kind of happiness.”

Mary nodded, and she felt a tear fall from her eye. She should have been there to show him how important he was. She should have been there to guide him and make sure he believed in himself. She wished she had been his mother when he needed her and that she could have made him see himself the way she knew Cas saw him. The way she knew her youngest saw him. She saw the love and admiration between her sons, and it made her proud.

Cas squeezed her hand once before getting off his chair and leaving her alone with her thoughts, leaving her alone to cry for the knowledge of all that her son’s had been through and what her absence and her mistakes had done to them. It would be so easy to blame her husband for all of this, but she couldn’t. She still loved him, and the truth was, she had failed him too. She had not trusted him enough to tell him the truth, or maybe she had just wanted normal so badly it was easier not too. Her mistakes were what had gotten her killed. It was what had led John to hunting, and it was what had caused her son to now sit in a dark room watching over a woman he thought he didn’t deserve but still loved enough not to leave alone for a minute as she recovered.  

****

Mary heard their laughter and their voices from down the hall. Her worry instantly floated away. Dean’s laughter was so carefree and genuine in this moment, and Mary felt drawn to the sound, just like she had been when he had been 3 years old playing with toy cars on the livingroom floor. His happiness was hers. The moment the kitchen came into vision it became clear to her Y/N was Dean’s.

There was no scratch on him. So Cas must had healed him. Y/N looked great too. Healthy and happy as she playfully tossed a paper towel at Dean’s head. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Dean sent her a fake offended look, but he wasn’t fooling Y/N anymore than Mary. The joy shun from his eye as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

“You do your little sniff test, conclude it is bad, and then put it back in the fridge. Just throw it out, you idiot.” She laughed and Dean raised a brow at her.

“What did you say?” he teased just as he punched, wrapping his arm around her waist and dragging her towards the sink, squealing, making Mary smile. There was so much love between her son and Y/N. It was obvious to anyone except maybe for the two of them.

“Dean, put her down before she decides to hurt you,” Sam chuckled as he squeezed by Mary kissing her cheek. “Good Morning Mom.”

“Good morning, baby,” she replied with a smile before her eyes wandered back to Dean, who took a punch to the gut the second he placed Y/N back on her feet. “Jerk.” She grinned at him as he panted for air.

“Smartass.” Dean retorted the second he had caught his breath, and Mary smiled, lovingly shaking her head at the two of them. She saw herself and John in them, the way the two of them had been with each other when they first fell in love.

The rest of the morning went by like that, with Dean and Y/N laughing and talking. Mary soon caught her youngest son looking at the two with a smile on his face. Just like she was. Dean and Y/N didn’t notice though. Instead, they had agreed it would be a good idea to fill up the kitchen with something that wasn’t 5 days past Darwinism. They had disappeared, walking closely together, towards the garage, and Mary had wanted to give  them a small push to make them fall into each other. She knew she needed to talk to someone first. Her youngest son. The one person that knew Dean better than anyone even.     

“Sam?” Mary questioned and smiled when her son instantly looked up from his book, still chewing on his breakfast. “Hmmm?”

“I want to talk to you about Dean,” she started, and Sam sat up straight with a worried frown on his face. “I talked to Cas last night,” Mary hurried on, wanting to get to the point and not worry her son to much. “I asked him about Dean and Y/N. They seem to like each other, and I didn’t understand why they weren’t couple.”

Sam seemed to relax and nodded for Mary to continue. “Cas told me about freeing Dean from Hell and about everything the two of you have been through. I am so sorry Sam.” She took her son’s hand, and Sam instantly squeezed hers. “It’s okay Mom.”

Mary wanted to contradict him, to tell him it wasn’t okay. That how their lives had turned out was on her, but she didn’t. She would carry that herself, and she would help both her boys to get the best the possibly could out of the life they now had. Dean first, and then she would find someone for Sam. There had to be someone that could make her youngest as happy as she was sure Y/N would make Dean if he would just allowed her too.

Mary pushed those thoughts away and looked Sam in the eye, getting right to the point. “I think Dean loves Y/N. Cas agreed, but he says Dean thinks he doesn’t deserve to be happy?”

Sam took a deep breath and squeezed his mother’s hand before releasing it and leaned back in his seat. “That is partly true, and that was the reason for why nothing ever happened between the two of them.”

Before we met Y/N, long before, Dean fell in love with a girl named Cassie. He told her about this life, but she thought he was crazy and pushed him away. He met her again years later, and they made up. He would have had a chance with her, but he didn’t want to drag her into this life, and Dad was missing so…” Sam’s words trailed out.

“When we met Y/N, neither of the two of them are who they are today. Dean had gotten back from Hell a year before that. I had made a lot of mistakes, and we were rebuilding our relationship. Learning to work together again. To trust each other.” Mary’s heart clenched. Cas had kept that part of her sons’ story to himself. She had believed they had always been tight. That they had always been there for each other, and that had given her comfort. She knew falling outs between brothers was natural, but still, it pained her to hear. Falling outs between brothers may be the way of the world, but her sons were all the other had. It had been like that for a long time. She wished she had been there to guide them through when times had been hard. Remind them of the love she saw between them every day. Not in big gestures but in small ones. Like Sam putting on coffee before he went for a run, knowing Dean wanted it when he got up, or the way Dean always made sure breakfast was ready when Sam got back. Mary admired the way they spoke without words sometimes too, and the way they hunted. Watching them was like watching a well choreographed dance. Knowing it hadn’t always been like that made her feel like crying, but she didn’t. She held it in as she listened to Sam finish his story.   

“Y/N had lost her family too. To War. The actual horseman, War. She and her sister had been hunters ever since her parents were killed by a witch. Her sister was killed by the towns people, believing she was a demon, when War came to town. Dean and I brought her back to Bobby’s. We told you about him right?”

Sam stopped for a moment and Mary nodded, again feeling grateful to the man she had never met. He had been important to her sons and to Y/N. That was all it took for her to love him and wish she had had the chance to met him.

“Well, I am going to make this story short, or I won’t even be halfway through when Dean and Y/N get back.” Sam sent his mother a reassuring smile. “I went to Hell, and Dean went to live with a woman and her kid, Lisa and Ben. He had promised me he would try and have a normal life, and he did for a year. He looked for me, but he had a family. He had what he had always dreamed about. I came back without my soul, and I pulled him back in.” Mary could hear the sorrow and regret in her son’s voice, and she reached for his hand again which he instantly took. She knew it was a small comfort, but she was happy to see that it seemed to relax him.

“Lisa was almost killed, and Dean was heartbroken. He made Cas do something to them, so they would forget about him. About this life. About Dean ever being a part of theirs and he walked away.” Mary almost audibly gasped, and a tear rolled down her cheek. It was now Sam’s turn to squeeze his mother’s hand as he went on.

“We kept hunting, and after Bobby died, Y/N began hunting with us. She and Dean always had a connection, but it got deeper after that. They understand each other in a way no one else does. Not even me. Dean does love her, and after Y/N helped me when Dean was a demon, when he had the Mark…”

Sam’s words trailed off. Mary knew this story. Cas had told her weeks ago but never like this, and her care for Y/N grew. She had been there for both her sons when she couldn’t be. She deserved to be happy, just as much as her sons did.  

“She loves him too, Mom. More than anything, but she also doesn’t want to push him. She is afraid taking the first step will send him running. She is scared of losing him completely, and my brother is a dumbass. He doesn’t see how much she loves him, and he believes letting her in, allowing himself to really love her, will get her killed. He is afraid to lose her, just like he has lost everyone else he has let close to him.”

The door to the Bunker sounded, and Sam smiled, pushing himself onto his feet. He kissed his mom’s hair before leaving the kitchen. “I have to shower. Be gentle with them.”

Mary nodded, lost deep in her own thoughts. Trying to decide which one of the two she needed to give a small kick for them to be happy, but before she could, Y/N appeared in the kitchen laughing. She explained Dean was plotting the murder of every dove in the world while he was washing his Impala. Mary couldn’t help but smile. Not only over Y/N’s story, but over the love in her voice as she spoke of Dean.

“Did you have nice trip?” Mary tried. She wanted to get to know this girl better. From how Sam and Cas had spoken of her and from what little interactions they had had, she already liked her. Still, Mary wanted to know the girl that had won her son’s heart. She wanted her to be her family. Just like she knew Y/N was to Sam and Dean.

“Yeah. It was nice to get out for a while and do something normal after that hunt.” Y/N smiled at Mary, who didn’t fail to notice Y/N’s choice of words.  _Nice and normal._  “I even managed to sneak Sam’s food into the basket.” Y/N laughed as she refilled the bowl with fruit on the counter.

“You care for my sons a lot don’t you?” Mary asked, intentionally putting Sam in the conversation as well.

Y/N stopped laughing and turned around to face Mary. “They saved me. They took me to Bobby’s. When I lost him, I was lost for a long time. I hunted alone for a while, until they found me. Dean yelled at me, and they took me in. I have been living with them for years, and yeah, I care for them. I love them. They are my family.”

Mary smiled at the young woman as she hugged her. It took a few seconds for the surprised Y/N to return her hug, but when she did, Mary spoke. “I am so glad they had you. Thank you for taking care of them.”

Y/N was smiling when they pulled apart. “They take care of me as much as I do them. Sam is always there when I need to talk, Dean when I need a distraction from whatever is going through my crazy head. He is always there. He watched over me last night, even after Cas healed me. They are my heroes.”

Y/N said they and shrugged as if she were joking, but Mary knew she was serious. She also heard the difference in the way she said Sam and Dean’s names. There was no doubt in Mary’s mind that Sam was like a brother to Y/N. Dean was something much, much more. Something she tried to hide from Mary, and maybe even from herself, because Y/N thought it was a dream that would never come true, but it was there. Mary recognized the spark in Y/N’s eyes when she looked at her oldest son and the way her voice softened when she spoke his name. Y/N loved Dean, and she deserved him, just as much as he deserved her. Mary smiled at the younger woman and excused herself. Her mind was made up. Tonight when Sam and Y/N had gone to sleep, she would talk to Dean. He was always the last one up, and the Bunker would be quiet. The perfect opportunity to try and talk some sense into her oldest son.

****

The rest of the day was spend in the Bunker. Cas had left for a while like he did sometimes. Searching for Lucifer. Looking out for other angels. Mary wasn’t sure what it was this time, but she knew he would be back if her sons needed him. So it didn’t matter.

Mary spent the rest of the day watching. Watching the smiling and teasing between her son and Y/N. She watched the small touches Dean gave her. A hand on her back as he leaned passed her to get the plates for the dinner table. A hand on her arm offering her a small squeeze and a smile as she told Mary an old hunting story at the dinner table. His arm resting behind Y/N. His hand brushing over her shoulder as they sat close together on the couch watching a movie. They stayed like that, talking for a while after Sam had excused himself and Y/N had hugged him goodnight. When Y/N yawned, Dean had pulled her close against him, holding her tight as he told her to get some rest.

There was no doubt in Mary’s mind that the two of them loved each other, and she took deep breath as she watched Y/N disappear down the hallway while Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“Dean, come and sit beside me for a minute.” Mary called out to her son, and he instantly obeyed with a frown.

“Are you okay Mom?” Dean sat down next to her, and Mary smiled. He always did that. He always worried. For her, for Sam, for Y/N. He had a good heart. He cared so much for the people around him and Mary couldn’t help but be proud.

“I’m fine Dean. This is about you and Y/N.” Mary saw the surprise on Dean’s face. Surprise he instantly tried to mask as confusion. “Y/N and I?”

“Dean, why don’t you tell the girl you love her?” Mary decided straight to the point with him would be the best way to go, but Dean still denied it.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Mom. We’re just friends.” Dean tried to get up but Mary laid a hand on his arm. “Dean sit!” she ordered, and Dean did as he was told. He looked shocked by her sudden change of tone, but he stayed beside her. Mary took a deep breathe.

“Dean, don’t try and lie. Don’t say anything. Just listen.” Mary saw the tears behind her sons eyes. This wasn’t easy for him. She hated this, but it needed to be done. It was years too late, but he needed a mother. She was just going to do her best with the new chance she had gotten.

“You are so much like me, Dean. I see it. You dream about a normal life, but I also see how much you love hunting. You are good at it, and you understand it in a way I never did. You got normal right here if you just allowed yourself to see it. You have a brother that loves and admires you. You have a best friend. He might be an angel, but there is nothing he wouldn’t do for you Dean. You got me back.” She paused for a second, allowing her words to sink in before continuing. “You have a woman that loves you. Don’t tell me you don’t love her, because I can see it Dean.”

“Mom…” Dean started, but Mary just hushed him with a smile as she cupped his cheek in her hand, allowing him to lean slightly into her touch.

“Dean, I want you to be happy, and I know you are scared that loving her will get her hurt. The thing is, this life is dangerous, but it is the life she has chosen. Troubles will come and pass in any kind of life, and she has chosen this one. She has chosen you. She doesn’t want normal or a man with money. She wants the man with a kind soul. The man that saved her and stays by her side when she is hurt. The man that makes her laugh and that she can have normal moments with in a crazy life. She loves you Dean. You just need to follow your heart and let her in. Allow her to be happy too, baby.”

Mary smiled as she saw the change in her son. He listened. He was fighting himself, but he listened. She didn’t need for him to speak. So she kissed his cheek before getting off the chair. “Follow your heart, Dean,” Mary repeated before heading down the hall towards her room, giving Dean time to himself to think about what she had said. Hoping that he would find the courage to go to Y/N. That he would find it in him to allow himself to be happy with her.  

Dean’s PoV

Dean stared at the empty hall long after his mom had disappeared into her room. It was like he was frozen. He couldn’t move, and the only thing going through his head over and over again was his mom’s voice. His mom saying Y/N deserved to be happy. She did. His mom was right, but this life couldn’t be her happiness. Could it?

All these years Dean had waited for her to get out. All her family was gone. She had nothing that kept her hunting, and still she kept going. He waited for the day she would met someone on one of their cases. A cop maybe. She needed someone smart, strong, able to keep up with her. She needed someone that knew how to keep himself safe, but someone that wasn’t in the life. Didn’t she?

“She has chosen you.” His mom’s words rung through his head. Was that why she was still here? Why she was still hunting? Why she still wasn’t safe in some small town with a man that thought monsters were just bedtime stories older brothers told their little brothers to scare them?

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes before downing the last whiskey in his glass. If he was the reason she was still hunting, he needed to end it. He loved her. He loved her too much to see her get hurt. He couldn’t watch her die like he had everyone else he loved. He couldn’t lose her. Not like that anyway.

Dean hated himself for what he was thinking, but he knew what he had to do. He knew he had to hurt her. He had to say something to push her away. To make her mad enough to leave. Mad enough to stop loving him and move on. Mad enough that she would me safe.

Dean got on his feet and slowly started to move down the hallway towards her room. His heart was breaking, and his mind was racing, but it was made up. He had to do this tonight or he would lose his courage. He would make up excuse after excuse to keep waiting for her to realize she would be better off somewhere else. With someone else.

So he walked down the hall and stopped outside her room, pushing her door open without as much as knocking. Dean barely moved away in time as the knife flew past his head and buried itself in the wall next to him.

“Dean! What are you doing! I could have killed you!” Her voice sounded as he stared at the knife, slowly realizing what an idiot he had been. She didn’t need a cop to protect her. She didn’t need him to protect her. She didn’t need anyone. She could protect herself. Not that he wanted her too. He wanted to keep her safe no matter if she needed it or not. He wanted to keep her safe.

He turned his head to look at her and only now he realized she had been talking. She looked so worried. Her hair was still wet from her shower, and she was in her pj shorts and a tank top. She was breathtaking, and Dean couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips as she frowned at him. “Have you gone crazy? Are you okay? Dean? What are you doing here?”

“Following my heart,” Dean answered her with a smile as he saw her eyes widen in confusion when he repeated his mom’s words back to her. “What?”

Dean was across the room in three long strides and pulled her into his arms, wrapping a arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with his free hand before pressing his lips against hers. He felt her freeze for a few seconds before relaxing into him, returning his embrace and kiss.

Dean poured all the emotions he had been hiding for so long into that kiss. Fear of losing her. Admiration and love. God he loved her. He would always be scared of losing her, but his mom was right. The choice was hers. If she chose this life, chose him, he was not going to push her away. Not anymore. He would do everything within his power to keep her safe and happy and loved.

When he pulled back they were both heaving for breath, but she was smiling. “Took you long enough, Winchester.”

Dean let out a chuckle, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her hands running through his hair, drawing him closer until her lips were brushing against his again.

“I love you, Y/N,” he mumbled against her lips before she could kiss him and rob him of the chance to speak. Before he would lose his courage to let her know how he felt.

His heart fluttered as he heard her reply, “I love you too, Dean.” Then there lips met again, and Dean lifted her off her feet carrying her towards her bed. Intend on spending the rest of his life showing her just how much he meant those words. He was going to follow his heart, but more importantly he was going to let her follow hers. He was going to trust that she knew what she wanted, and for as long as he got to be it, he would make sure she was happy.  


End file.
